godofhighschoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Yu Mi-Ra
Yu Mi-Ra is the 25th Master of the Moonlight Sword. She was invited to participate in the God Of High School Tournament. Appearance Yu Mi-Ra has reddish brown, shoulder-length hair and generally wears round spectacles. By her peers, family, and admirers, she is regarded as a beautiful young woman with a great body. She is usually seen wearing a full sleeved tee along with a mini skirt during and outside of battles. Personality Initially, Yu Mi-Ra has a mixed personality and turned from a cute girl to a ruthless fighter as soon as she got in a battle. She also dated many strong guys before and even entered the GOH tournament to find a strong male. She is also very conscious about her sword and attacks anyone who touches it. Her personality has changed after meeting Jin Mo-Ri, who told her to protect her sword if she doesn't want to lose it rather than losing it first and then attacking people later. After receiving help from Jin on several occasions she appears to be getting closer to him and she may have budding feelings for Jin. Though air headed Jin does appear to like her. She is also quick to admit to her mistakes. Plot A Round With God Nationals During the break before the nationals, Yu Mi-Ra learnt more about Charyeok from Judge P. Abilities Yu Mi-Ra is the 25th master of the Moonlight Sword and can easily beat typical bullies without any trouble. As a testament to her strength, she was placed 3rd in the G.O.H tournament in their city behind Jin Mo-Ri and Han Dae-Wi. After she was given tips for mastering the way of sword, she has started using skills and techniques rather than just relying on brute force of the sword. After the Metropolitan regional, Yu Mi-Ra learned more about Charyeok from Judge P. She showed the ability to use it during the Nationals. National Treasure Bong-Seon : Yu Mi-Ra is in the possession of Bong-Seon's sword, which is a National Treasure. When awakened it took the form of a long sword with the Ying-Yang sign at the hilt but later changed after she recovered the sword. It now appears to be longer thinner and red in colour. : Teleportation: It is capable of teleporting to its owner. It appears to have no set distance and will appear either when called or needed. : Levitation: It has also been seen levitating and coming to its owner on command. : Attack Enhancement: It is capable of enhancing attacks and cutting through powerful Charyeok easily. It is also capable of blocking extremely powerful attacks. : Charyeok Amplification: It also amplifies a person's Charyeok but this function can only be used three consecutive times for an unknown time period. 'Moonlight Sword Style' Sword Style This is the style that requires a sword to perform these techniques. Being a sword master her techniques are quite precise and are powerful. *'13th Dance: Twister': This is a technique where the user turns their body in the direction of their opponents attack to simultaneously guard against it and take advantage of the opening to attack immediately. *'14th Dance: Boomerang': This is a technique where the sword is thrown forming a boomerang capable of flying at high speeds and long distances to hit the opponent. *'28th Dance': Here an horizontal slash is performed capable of easily cutting through glass and metal using only a wooden stick. *'35th Dance': This is a technique where a quick draw is performed capable of hitting at least three persons on numerous locations of their body with one stroke. Swordless Style Swordless Style is a high level of swordsmanship and Yu Mi-Ra is able to use it efficiently in the battles. It can cause a high level of damage even from a distance, unless completely dodged. Her level is so great that she is able to block an attack from a sword with her bare hands. *'1st Dance: Faucet': For this technique Yu Mi-Ra grabs the head of the opponent and twists it causing severe injury. she usually uses this when she is enraged and unarmed. *'Bare hand Slice': It focuses the hand like a sword capable of cutting through flesh easily. It falls in the swordless category. *'Palm Strike: Tong Be Kwon': It sends a wave of energy through the Palms at the opponent that sends them flying at a considerable distance. *'Divine Finger Burst': A swordless technique where something small can be fired like bullets out of the hand capable of easily destroying wood. *'UnRivaled Technique: Final': A swordless technique that generates a large blast of wind after giving a straight punch. Charyeok Yeo-Po Bong-Seon: This is the Charyeok of Yu Mi-Ra. It enhances her fighting ability and she can use many high level attacks. It also enhances her swordless swordstyles. Ironically her Charyeok was the owner of her National Treasure. Falchion: She summons apart of her of Charyeok, the pe the two yellow tails on her head that amplifies her physical strength tremendously. Physical Enhancement: It greatly enhances all of it's user's physical attacks, speed and power. Crimson Horse: This is the steed of her Charyeok. It was capable of easily destroying on of Park Il-Pyo's Charyeok fire foxes quite easily. She has nicknamed this horse Toma. Image Gallery Yu Mira Charyeok.png|Yu Mi-Ra Charyeok Falchion.png|Falchion Crimson Horse.png|Crimson Horse (Toma) Yimarin's charyeok sword.jpg|Bong-Seon first form Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:G.O.H Participant Category:Charyeok Users Category:Swordsman